Una canción es una bella historia que contar
by Neko Namii
Summary: Cada canción, cada letra y cada sentimiento emitido en ella, puede llegar a ser una bella historia de amor que contar. Diferentes historias, diferente canciones y una variación de sentimientos que van contando la vida amorosa de los Ed's.


Hola a todos los que leen (?) Bueno, primero que nada, quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de poder compartir estas historias que he preparado en base a diferentes canciones, algo similar a un song-fic n.n

Cada historia, tiene una canción diferente, que es en donde se basa cada historia n.n

Bueno, para no aburrirlos, les dejo con la primera historia, espero lo disfruten~ n.n

* * *

**Autora:** Neko Namii

**Serie:** Ed Edd n Eddy

**Canción: **Ama no Jaku - Megpoid Gumi

Los personaje de **Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenecen, **son propiedad de **Danny Antonucci.**

* * *

**Nací Cobarde**

**[KevEdd || EddyEdd || EddyEd]**

* * *

La tarde ya empezaba a caer lentamente.

Su cálidos rayos naranjos empezaban a combinarse con algunas nubes tristemente grises, perdiendo con ello el bello matiz rojizo de cada tranquila tarde, junto con él, las tímidas primeras estrellas, que de a poco, empezaban a desaparecer por el gris de aquellas tristes nubes en el cielo de Peach Creek.

El sonido chirriante de las cadenas casi oxidadas de aquel columpio, era lo único que se podía escuchar por todo ese parque, mientras que aquellos pensamientos de aquel mediodía, lo estaban matando lentamente, y lo peor de todo, de la forma más dolorosa y triste posible. Odiaba que eso ocurriera, ya no quería pensar en nada más, pero aquel espacio, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Suspiró con mucha tristeza, mientras dejaba de columpiarse levemente, y por fin, de un par de horas, se ponía de pie.

Se arregló un poco su cabello azulado oscuro, con algunas puntas negras al final de ellas. También se arregló un poco la chaqueta negra y su playera amarilla con detalles rojos; sus pantalones azules y su Converse negras completaban aquella vestimenta.

Sus ojos azules se mostraban muy tristes por aquellos vagos recuerdos. Nunca en su vida hubiera deseado que aquello pasara.

Tomó su bolso de secundaria, mirando por última vez aquel doloroso lugar, como intentando que todo aquello que lo lastimara, se quedaran allí para siempre, pero los recuerdos son muy insistentes, incluso pueden ser más molestosos que nunca.

Su mirada llena de melancolía, se dirigió hasta aquel triste atardecer, que le daba la bienvenida a una posible lluvia. A pesar de que aquel día en la mañana, fuera el más hermoso y cálido, para el integrante de los Ed's, Eddy, las cosas ya se habían derrumbado por completo y ya nada le importaba. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si lo vieran en ese estado melancólico? ¿ Se reirían? ¿Tendrían lástima por él? ¿Lo ayudarían en algo que ya pasó y quedó enterrado para siempre en lo más profundo de su memoria?

Ninguna de las preguntas podría ser respondida con seguridad.

Al sentir que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se habían hecho presente, y el viento empezaba a susurrar con algo de fuerza, sacó su paraguas de un bello color negro y emprendió camino hacia su casa.

Por suerte, la televisión esta vez si había hecho bien su trabajo, anunciando un final triste para aquella bella mañana.

Pero lo que realmente Eddy de verdad quería, era deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos, que cada vez, se hacían más y más presentes, hasta en sus mismos sueños lo atormentaban por no hacer lo correcto.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ese sufrimiento, era por un chico, y nada peor que sea su mejor amigo desde la niñez.

- si tan sólo te hubieras fijado en mi… - susurró Eddy, mientras seguía su caminar por aquellas calles ya vacías, menos por las gotas de lluvias, que ya por los pocos minutos, se habían hecho más y más frecuentes

Eddy sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, intentando espantar aquellos tontos e imbéciles pensamientos. ¿Cuándo terminaría aquella tortura?

* * *

_"La última hora de clases por fin había terminado._

_La ausencia de un profesor lo habían hecho retirarse al medio día. _

_El salón se fue despejando de a poco, de los alumnos deseosos de irse después de un día de estudio._

_Una sola persona se encontraba en aquél salón, sentado sin hacer ningún ruido, manteniendo su mirada en el libro que se encontraba leyendo._

_Eddy lo observó desde la puerta del salón, viendo el cómo esos bellos ojos verdes se encontraban iluminados por la felicidad de ese chico por la lectura. _

_Un detalle que a Eddy le fascinaba, y la que quería mantener por siempre a su lado, cada día de su vida, cada mañana, siempre. _

_– Doble D… ¿Puedo..ehm.. hablar contigo un momento?.- la voz de Eddy no sonaba como de costumbre. El nerviosismo lo estaba consumiendo por completo, pero por suerte, podía mantener el habla sin tartamudear…O eso esperaba._

_Incluso lo había llamado por su real apodo, no por "Cabeza de calcetín", como solía decirle antes para pasar desapercibido ese sentimiento tan fuerte. _

_El amor que sentía por aquel chico, era realmente grande. _

_No recordaba desde cuando ese amor empezó a florecer en el pecho de Eddy, pero sólo sabía una cosa: hoy le diría de una vez por todas, todo lo que sentía._

_- ¡Claro Eddy! ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- dijo dejando de lado un rato la lectura, con una tierna sonrisa Doble D, mostrando el pequeño espacio entre sus dientes frontales, pero por alguna razón, era una de las cosas que hacía único a Doble D. _

_El corazón de Eddy latía muy fuertemente, mientras se entraba al salón para quedar en frente de su mejor amigo._

_Giró la silla del escritorio del frente, para quedar frente a frente con Doble D. _

_Había muchas cosas que a Eddy quería decirle, peo le era imposible por la imagen que se encontraba en frente suyo. _

_El cabello negro azulado, que se encontraba oculto bajo esa gorra negra, era algo de admirar, ya que las pocas veces que Eddy lo vio sin el, la mirada de muchos se centró en Doble D, cosa que hizo hervir la sangre de celos a Eddy. _

_Los ojos verdes claros que tenía, era sin duda inigualables, y a pesar de que vestía con una playera naranja corta, con las mangas largas de un color carmín oscuro, con unos jeans de color azul oscuro, con unas zapatillas de color negra, sabía a la perfección que era un chico delgado y frágil, cosa que a cualquiera le daría el deseo de proteger._

_- Verás… Hace un buen tiempo que quiero hablar contigo… -dijo Eddy mientras se quedaba mirando a otro lado, presintiendo que Doble D lo miraba confundido por el raro comportamiento de él. – es algo muy importante… -_

_- claro Eddy, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi – sonrió._

_- Bueno… Realmente no sé por dónde empezar… Lo que quiero decir es… que… yo… uhm… - Lo que menos se esperó. Empezó a tartamudear, sin poder decir algo bien. – "vamos Eddy! Deja de actuar como un imbécil y dile ya lo que sientes!"- se regañaba mentalmente._

_- Eddy, ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado – estas actuando de una forma poco común de ti, amigo. ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? – _

_Amigo. Esa palabra hizo que Eddy empezara a dudar si contarle la verdad o no. _

_Doble D simplemente lo veía como un buen amigo, no como algo más. _

_Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo._

_Tomó aire por unos segundos, y ya con la fuerza de voluntad bien acumulada, estaba decidido a contarle todos sus sentimientos de una vez por todas._

_- ¡Doble D… yo! –_

_- ¡Doble Dork! –_

_Eddy se quedó con las palabras en la boca._

_La maldita, y por desgracia, conocida voz, lo había interrumpido en el peor momento de su vida. _

_¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? Era peor que una telenovela romántica. _

_Eddy se dispuso a mirar un segundo a Doble D, y lo que le sorprendió, fue que él estaba muy sonrojado, clavando su mirada en la madera de la mesa, como si hubiera algo interesante allí._

_Nunca pensó que él reaccionaría así, y mucho menos con el maldito que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. _

_Su gorra roja dejaba escapar unos cuantos mechones de cabello anaranjado. _

_La chaqueta de cuero negra, con una playera color verde y los jeans negros con unas Converses de color rojas, lo hacían ver como un completo chico rudo._

_Aquellos ojos verdes miraron a Eddy con mucho desprecio, como queriendo enterrarlo bajo tierra con sólo verlo. _

_Por la parte de Eddy, el lo observaba con un renco que nunca imaginó que tendría._

_- ¡K-Kevin! – dijo Doble D con su voz temblorosa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento con cuidado. – espérame un segundo Eddy, de inmediato te atiendo. – _

_Eddy no podía hacer nada. Sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía el cómo Doble D tomaba del brazo a Kevin y lo llevaba fuera del salón. _

_Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y Doble D se acercó junto a Kevin a la mesa en donde Eddy se encontraba. _

_ - Eddy creo que es hora de decirte algo… Demasiado importante para mi… Pero quiero que sepas antes que empieces a maldecir o algo similar, es que tú nunca dejarás de ser mi gran y mejor amigo, yo siempre tendré tiempo para nuestra gran amistad, porque los quiero mucho como para dejarlos de ver ¿Entiendes, Eddy? – dijo Doble D mientras quedaba mirando a Eddy con algo de vergüenza._

_Eddy, por su parte, sólo arqueó la ceja con algo de confusión, y más fue su sorpresa cuando Kevin, de un momento a otro, se puso detrás de Doble D y lo abrazó por la cintura, como deseando que no se fuera nunca, provocando que el preso por el abrazo, se sonrojara por completo._

_- Edd y yo somos novios – sentenció Kevin, mientras Doble D se sonrojaba por eso. _

_Pero para Eddy, fue como un balde de agua fría._

_¿Novios? ¡Imposible!_

_Kevin siempre los había odiado, desde que eran apenas unos niños, ¿y ahora venía que amaba a SU Doble D? ¡Nunca!_

_- ¿¡Desde cuando!? – dijo Eddy muy molesto, mientras veía que Kevin dejaba de abrazar a Doble D y se ponía en frente de él, protegiendo a su amado. _

_Sabía que si Eddy se enfadaba, la guerra empezaba de inmediato._

_- Desde hace un mes ya. La diferencia es que Edd no quería contártelo por temor a que lo odiaras por su orientación sexual, así que será mejor que te calmes o juro que romperé esa cabezota tuya! –_

_- ¡Yo nunca odiaría a cabeza de calcetín por algo así! ¡Pero al que odio en verdad es a ti, desgraciado! – gritó Eddy, provocando que la ira de Kevin aumentara._

_- ¡¿Quieres pelea, enano?! -_

_- ¡Ven e inténtalo! -_

_- ¡Kevin! ¡Eddy! ¡Por favor, no se peleen! – decía Doble D mientras sujetaba del brazo a Kevin para evitar un gran desastre._

_Kevin, al escuchar la voz de su pareja suplicando que no se metiera en problemas, decidió no hacer nada, así que de a poco, empezó a tomar aire, sólo para mantener la calma._

_Eddy, por su parte, sólo los miró con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, cuando Kevin abrazó a Doble D con un cariño que nunca imaginó ver en él._

_Doble D se veía muy feliz con eso, incluso, le había devuelto el abrazo, provocando en el más alto, una pequeña sonrisa._

_El corazón de Eddy se vio pisoteado por aquella escena._

_Invadido por la ira, Eddy se limitó a responderle lo que realmente su corazón herido se atrevía a decir. _

_- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Doble D! – gritó Eddy, dejando con los ojos muy abiertos al recién mencionado.- ¡Nunca creí que dejaras que un maldito imbécil como Kevin pusiera sus manos sobre ti! ¡Yo pude hacerte feliz, puedo ser mejor pareja que él, pero simplemente, me enfermas con tu decisión, maldito Doble D! – _

_Doble D no tenía palabra para aquello. Ahora su mejor amigo lo odia por escoger a Kevin y no a él. _

_Los bellos ojos verdes de Doble D se llegaron de lágrimas, mientras Kevin y Eddy se intercambiaban algunas palabras de odio entre sí. _

_- Yo te amaba, Doble D – dijo Eddy sin rodeos, después de ignorar a Kevin, el cual, estaba sorprendido ante lo que había dicho. – y demasiado… Intenté sacarme mejores calificaciones para que te fijaras en mi, incluso, quise escucharte más cuando hablabas de libros y cosas que a ti te fascinan, ¿ Y aún así elegiste a este poco sesos? No puedo creer lo ciego que estas al no darte cuenta que yo cambié únicamente por ti… - finalizó Eddy, mientras se retiraba del salón sin decir nada más._

_Desde ese acontecimiento, Eddy sólo quiso eliminar todo aquel recuerdo de Doble D, y que mejor lugar que el parque. "_

* * *

Sacudió su cabeza al recordar aquel mediodía tan horrible.

- vamos Eddy, date cuenta de algo, él ya es feliz junto a ese… Tonto de Kevin.. y que yo… lo único que hice todo este tiempo…- se decía a si mismo, sorprendiéndose que a cada palabra que daba, era un pequeño alivio para su corazón. – fue hundirme en mi ira, y no darme cuenta… Que eras feliz… -

Al decir aquellas palabras, algo en Eddy había despertado.

Todo ese tiempo, había sido un imbécil que pensaba egoístamente sobre los sentimientos de Doble D, si darse cuenta, que en verdad él era feliz, si Doble D era feliz.

- Que yo… Debí admitir mi derrota… Y apoyarte…..po-porque eres… m-mi mejor amigo… - las palabras se iban perdiendo entre las lágrimas que caían en las mejillas de Eddy, las cuales, se confundían con la lluvia - todo lo que hice…e-ese tiempo… fue… d-dañarme a mi mismo… s-sin d-darme cuenta, q-que t-también te lastimé.. porque yo… fui cobarde ante mis sentimientos…los oculté…todo este.. tiempo…–

No lo soportó más.

Eddy dejó caer el paraguas sin importarle nada, y empezó a correr bajo la fría lluvia.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que realmente le gustaba Doble D, lo único que había pensado Eddy, era el cómo poder ocultar aquel sentimiento para que su amistad no se rompiera jamás.

Pero fue un completo egoísta consigo mismo, y como consecuencia de eso, perdió en el amor y lastimó a su mejor amigo con aquellas palabras de odio.

Lo único que quería Doble D, era el apoyo de Eddy, pero Eddy fue tan egoísta, que no lo había aceptado.

Siguió por toda la calle hasta llegar a una esquina, el cual se detuvo ante la escena que estaba viendo.

Kevin se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Doble D, junto a él, quienes se encontraban besándose con toda la ternura del mundo, debajo de un paraguas de color rojo.

Eddy sonrió con mucha melancolía al ver aquella escena. Sabía que su buen amigo encontró a una persona que de verdad lo ama, ya que se notaba a kilómetros todo el amor que ambos se daban.

Había perdido esa guerra del amor, pero por lo menos, él se encontraba más tranquilo, y su corazón ya se sentía un poco mejor al saber que por lo menos, no perdería su amistad con su amigo.

Sacó de su bolsillo su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje para Doble D.

_"Doble D, te debo una disculpa. Perdona las cosas horribles que te dije. Mañana quiero hablar esto contigo más tranquilamente, y descuida, dile al idiota de Kevin que prometo no hacerte nada raro. Por cierto, ambos se ven muy tiernos besándose bajo un paraguas en un día de lluvia, aunque no me guste admitirlo._

_Eddy "_

Al enviar el mensaje, Eddy miró a su buen amigo Doble D, que hablaba con Kevin sobre quien sabe qué.

Sonrió al ver que Doble D leía el mensaje, y cuando terminó, lo buscó con la mirada.

Al encontrarlo, Doble D le dio una gran sonrisa, mientras Kevin sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente.

- al fin de cuenta, fui un cobarde, pero al menos, eres feliz, Doble D… - dijo Eddy mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa.

De pronto, un paraguas de un color verde oscuro, con un dibujo grande de ojos de marcianos, se posó sobre la cabeza de Eddy, protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

Eddy observó a la persona que le ayudó en ese pequeño rato, y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Eddy~! – la voz alegre de él, hizo que Eddy le dedicara una sonrisa muy amistosa. – ¿Qué hace bajo la lluvia y sin su protección en contra de la lluvia ácida? ¡No quiero que Eddy tome un resfriado y se convierta en un gran mutante como en el comic n°15 de "Ovnis vs zombies" cuando una lluvia ácida los transformaban en grandes y horripilantes mons…!-

- Hey, calma Ed – lo interrumpió Eddy. Sabía que a Ed le fascinaba jugar a ese tipo de juegos cuando llovía, por eso, y por alguna extraña razón, no le molestó en absoluto. - sólo se me perdió el paraguas, además, mi casa está a unos pasos más de aquí, cerebro de gallina –

- ¡Entonces Ed cuidará a Eddy de que no se transforme en un horripilante mutante!- dijo muy alegre el chico Ed, mientras caminaba junto a Eddy, protegiéndose ambos de la lluvia bajo el mismo paraguas.

En medio del camino, con su mano libre, Ed tomó la mano de Eddy, haciendo que Eddy se sonrojara un poco.

- ¡No te preocupes Eddy! ¡Ed te guiará hacia tu refugio rápido y seguro! – dijo con una gran sonrisa Ed, mientras Eddy asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y apuraban ambos el paso por el caminar rápido de Ed.

En el corazón de Eddy, la imagen de Doble D fue completamente eliminada de la parte de "amor", y fue remplazada por la imagen tierna y alegre de Ed, cosa que hizo que Eddy se sonrojara un poco más.

¿Quién sabe si la persona que más ama en el mundo, esté muy cerca de él y resulte ser la persona menos esperada?


End file.
